<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【末子】電腦 by woo80901</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072164">【末子】電腦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woo80901/pseuds/woo80901'>woo80901</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/woo80901/pseuds/woo80901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>設定魚和隼13、14歲的時候</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>末子 - Relationship, 隼魚</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【末子】電腦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>電腦開始盛行的時代，佐野的媽媽買了台電腦給兒子，心想他這麼喜歡跳舞，所謂的網路應該讓他看看世界上其他人的舞蹈吧！<br/>於是乎，拿到電腦的第一天，玲於就邀請他最鐵的兄弟隼到家裡一起欣賞精美的電腦。<br/>畢竟是小孩子好奇心重，一下便摸索出使用方式，兩人在搜尋頁面點點看看，結果意外點進了一個gay片網址。</p>
<p>正值青春期的男孩們還打鬧著說好噁好噁，但影片繼續播著，他們就盯著螢幕上兩個男人互相撫慰、接吻，抽插時的水聲與呻吟讓隼呼吸急促了起來，他吞了吞口水瞄向坐在他身邊的玲於，對方白淨的臉從耳朵到脖子都染上一層緋紅。<br/>發現隼在看他的玲於，臉又更紅了，口乾舌燥地舔了舔嘴唇，在隼眼裡竟異常色氣，他忽然發現玲於已經勃起而不自知，便開口問句：「感覺很爽，要試試嗎？」<br/>玲於沒有拒絕，於是隼就當他同意了。</p>
<p>他伸手去扯開對方褲子時，玲於雖然明顯僵住，卻又順從地將屁股抬起好讓他能順利脫下。<br/>他們學著影片中的人做足前戲，口交、擴張都做了一遍，盡管技術很差，但中途兩人還都射了一次，到底是年輕氣盛，也很快的又硬了起來。<br/>決定誰上誰下時，提議猜拳的玲於被駁回，隼說我們來比誰勃起後比較大。<br/>當玲於因為被進入而哭泣時，隼替他吻掉眼淚自以為愛情劇中的溫柔主角，殊不知那是對方不甘心輸掉的淚水。</p>
<p>反正隼的夠大，只靠蠻力也能頂到前列腺點，玲於被激得快感一波一波從腰處傳上，隼不停問他：「爽嗎？」，氣得玲於巴了下這個正在賣力挺動的人的頭。<br/>兩人沒有節制得射到爬不起來為止，然後隔天的他們就會想要搥死昨天的自已。<br/>收拾乾淨殘局，隼拖著痠軟的身子準備回家，玲於懶洋洋的躺在床上，警告隼這是他們之間的秘密，隼回那我還能來找你玩嗎，玲於頓了三秒後說，你還是找我跳舞就好。</p>
<p>想當然爾，之後隼還是經常出現在玲於家，說是要借用電腦查資料，幾個小時後又總被玲於踹出房門勒令他不准再來。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>後話<br/>隼：你明明也有爽到！<br/>於：那你換我插啊！也可以爽！<br/>隼：是真男人的話就來比誰肩膀比較寬啊！<br/>於：幹拎老ㄙ</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>別問電腦才剛開始盛行怎麼就有gay片能看，我不知道。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>